Sabertooths Twin Dragons
by ShinigamiRoseReborn
Summary: After a long night of work, you return home to find your three roommates drunk off there faces. Will a hot steamy shower improve your mood or will it cause more problems? (ReaderxStingxRoguexF!Rogue) Rated M for Major Lemon - OneShot.


**This story is based on current times, as in no magic, so please, don't ask for an add on to this. It is written for my friend and will only ever be a one shot. Also future Rogue will be referred to as Reyos, just to save confusion. ANNNNNDDDDD I will be referring to Rogue and Reyos as siblings so it isn't weird. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of these sexy ass dragon slayers. **

It had been a long night for Name, she had just gotten home from work and her room mates weren't exactly the kindest people. She was barely able to afford to pay her share of the rent and lost most of her spare time to work. Name sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment, she could hear loud laughter and the clinking of ice against glass.

"They are drinking again..." she growled under her breath as she tried to sneak past the noise filled lounge room. She had almost made it past when she bumped a small coffee table near the door making a large bang. The attention of her room mates was drawn to her.

"Oi, Nickname." The shortest in the group strode over to her. His blond hair spiked in its usual place. Name turned slowly to the blonde man with a scowl.

"What?! And I told you not to call me that!" She growled at him. The tallest man chuckled stepping behind the blonde man.

"Sting, can't you tell Name has had a hard day at work?" he slurred sarcastically to the blonde man called Sting. The other man who much resembled the tallest man stood silently in the lounge continuing to sip at a glass of what look like whisky.

"Oh but Reyos, we all know Name is just begging for our attention. Look at her clothes!" Sting laughed pointing at her rather short business skirt. "You can almost see her underwear!" Name blushed furiously slapping stings hand away making a run for her upstairs bedroom. Both men roared with laughter at her embarrassment. Name quickly slammed the door to try and block out sound. She waited a moment before she decided to go for a shower. _I really do hate living with those too assholes_... she thought as she made her way though the hallway to the bathroom turning the water on burning hot. Name went though her usual showering routine , washing her hair, scrubbing her face, and shaving her legs. After she was done, Name turned off the water collecting her towel off the towel rack wrapping it around herself, her colour hair sticking to her face due to still being wet.

"I'll make myself a warm cup of tea then head to bed for the night." She spoke quietly to herself as she made her way back to her bedroom. Once she stepped into the room she flicked some of the water out of her hair. That was when her bedroom door slammed shut causing Name to jump at the sound.

"Who's there?!" she called into her dark room. A few chuckles and snickers came from around the room. Name growled knowing who was with her. _Its that damn Sting and Reyos, those damn two have tried to pull a stunt like this before! _Name stared at one of the figures in the room, her eyes where starting to adjust to the darkness. The figured stepped closer to Name then she gasped as the figure pushed her down onto the bed. Name looked up at her attacker and froze, not expecting to see the face of Rogue looking down at her. She noticed that he didn't look like his usual self, he almost looked drugged.

"Rogue! What are you doing?!" She yelled questioning the boy while attempting to move out from under him. Rogue pinned Names hands to the bed forcing her to stay still. Name looked away from Rogue looking for something she could use to get him off when she saw Sting and Reyos standing at the end of the bed fist bumping each other.

"See Sting, I told you getting little Rogue drunk would be the best idea I have ever had." Reyos chuckled triumphantly. Sting has a huge grin stretching across his face.

"And that is why we are best friends Reyos-san!~" Sting almost sang with joy. Name continued to try and squirm out of Rogue's grip while Rogue leaned down to her neck licking and biting it searching for the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Rogue! Stop please!" She began to beg her head turned as far away from the black haired boy as she could. Then Sting leaned over Rogue smiling down at name.

"Now, now, Nickname. Rogue doesn't care what you say to him, he is too far gone." Stings hand slipped between Rogue and Name pulling at Names towel leaving her naked under Rogue. Name turned a dark shade of red glaring at Sting. Then Rogue shifted forward on the bed pulling Name up off the blankets into his lap kissing her roughly sliding his tongue into her mouth. In a flash Reyos was behind name on the bed holding her still so she couldn't back away, tightly gripping her exposed breasts. Sting placed his hands on Rogue's shoulders whispering a few things into his ear. Name shuddered not expecting them to all work together like this.

"Sting, lets just get a move on before Rogue starts to sober up." Reyos warned, and Sting sighed reaching down to start undoing Rogue's pants for him. Rogue pulled away from the kiss for a moment to catch his breath.

"Stop! Please! Let me go!" Name yelped as Reyos tightened his grip on her breasts pulling at her nipples a little.

"We can't do that now Nickname. Rogue will get upset." Reyos murmured in Names ear leaning down to the mark Rogue started on her neck before sucking on it turning it into quite a large hickey while still playing with her breasts. Sting managed to get Rogue's pants down to his knees with a small chuckle. As soon as Sting moved his hands Rogue pulled Name tightly against himself, making sure her legs where wrapped tightly around his waist. Then Rogue began to grind his large erect member against her unexpectedly wet entrance. Reyos let out a small chuckles as he leaned back a bit letting go of names breasts satisfied with the mark he made on her neck.

"My turn." Sting muttered as he turned Names head roughly to the side kissing her passionately biting her lip causing it to bleed a little. His hand trailing to her chest gripping one of her breasts pulling the nipple roughly while his other hand pulls his half erect member out of his pants beginning to jerk off slowly. Reyos chuckles observing his friends work away on their room mate, spitting on two of his fingers trailing them down names back.

"I'm going in." Reyos said with a chuckle as he pressed one of his fingers to Name's ass hole slowly pushing it in. Name yelps in pain not expecting Reyos to do this. The pain was overcome by Rogue slowly sliding into Name letting out a low groan thrusting a little. Pausing, Reyos watches Rogue thrust a little his own member twitching to life in his pants. _At this rate Sting and Rogue will be finished way before I am... better pick up the pace a little..._ He thought as he slid a second finger into Names ass hole stretching it in a hurry to get the job done. Name gasped pulling away from her kiss with Sting whimpering a little beginning to pant. Then Sting stood up grabbing Names head roughly pulling her hair a little.

"Suck my dick bitch." He roughly yanked her head, turning it so his member hang in her face. Name could smell the salty sent of his precum looking at his member in disgust.

"No I won-" Name was cut of as Sting shoved himself into her mouth mid sentence, groaning a bit. Rogue looks up watching Sting and Name, his expression much more lustful as ha grabs Names hips beginning to pick up the pace. Slowly Sting begins to thrust into Names mouth, skull fucking her. Reyos still impatient pulls his figure's out of Names ass and positions himself at the second entrance.

"Hurry up Reyos, at this rate your gonna have to hold her down by yourself just so you can finish!" Sting grunted as Name started to do as she was told, sucking and licking at Sting's now fully erect member. Grunting Reyos slowly pushed himself into Names asshole thrusting slowly.

"Shut up Sting." He growled, the long blond part of his hair hangs over his shoulders, his fringe swinging a little with every thrust. _Its so damn warm and tight inside her,_ he thought slowly speeding up matching Rogue's thrusts with his own. Name began to suck harder on at Stings member, whimpering a little due to the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Damn it," Sting grunted beginning to pant slightly, "Deep throat me!" He shouted at Name. She didn't obey him not wanting to go that far for him. With a growl, sting used the hold he had on Names head to force her into deep throating him groaning loudly. Also groaning quite loudly Rogue begins to thrust harder in and out of Name, his grip on her hips tightening to an extent that the would end up with burses. Reyos matches Rogue's speed growling loudly.

All three boys where thrusting almost in unison, their moans and grunts echoed around the small bedroom mixing with the pants and whines of their hostage, Name.

"AHhh~! That's it! Yeah! Suck it harder!" Sting panted out as he slowly edged towards his climax. Name couldn't think for herself any more simply obeying the orders Sting gives her. Reyos and Rogue where groaning in unison crazily fucking the poor girl. Rogue had leaned down massaging one of Names breasts with one hand and sucking hard on the other. Sting grunts louder then the others panting quickly as he begins to climax into Names mouth. Once he finished cumming Name slowly pulls away swallowing the cum panting hard, her moans no longer muffled. Sting falling back landing on the ground breath staggered.

"Sting! I knew you where just a pansy!" Reyos laughed victoriously again but was cut off mid laugh as he groans loudly, climaxing unexpectedly. Sweat sticking his fringe to his face as he fills Name's ass hole so much that it overflows. He falls back pulling out of Name, laying on the bed. His chest rising and falling rather quickly.

"Heh, your one to talk Reyos-" Sting was cut of by Rogue turning to snarled at him.

"Shut up!" The look on Rogues face was furious as he continued to pound into Name continuously. Name was taken off guard by this sudden turn of events but was unable to comment. She continues to moan and whine along with her last lover, slowly edging towards her own climax. Sting was stunned into silence, never seeing his best friend worked up on this level before.

"Y-yeah... almost there~" Rogue groaned, going all out right then and there grunting with every thrust still gripping her waist tightly. Name continues to moan over and over again, orgasming once she reaches her climax. Rogue climaxes with her groaning out her name leaning into her neck, his cum filling her. They both stayed where they were for a moment panting hard. Sting pulling the now passed out Reyos off Names bed pulling out of the room slowly.

"A...ahm..." Name went to say something before Rogue lightly kissed her one last time.

"Don't say anything." he whispered to her as he pulled out of her pulling her down onto the bed, holding her close. Name continued to look at Rogue, taken off guard by this odd side to him, shifting closer to him closing her eyes. Rogue said one last thing before he also closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Nickname..."

**Okay, Okay I'm sorry if I screwed anything up but hey, its my first attempt writing something on this level in this format. XD yeah this is a one shot, maybe if I feel up to it ill write a story with this kinky stuff all though it but that's only if I feel nice.**


End file.
